Fate Of Two Moons
by Military Mechanic
Summary: Usagi isn't sure what she's getting into when Setsuna calls her over, claims that the timeline closest to their own is in danger. This other timeline...it has just lost it's Moon Spirit. And it needs someone to help keep it in balance. Yet what is she supposed to do, when the group she is supposed to help doesn't get along?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay, so i'm still super-hyped about the new series of Sailor Moon. i'm going to do a whole bunch of SM stories now so, if you want something written, just send me a request. 'kay? i also live off of reviews, so please let me know what you think!

* * *

"Setsuna?" calls Usagi, looking around the dark chamber. Her voice catches on the fragments of ice and glass that she cannot see, echoing around the room and bouncing back at her.

There is no answer save her echo, and for a moment she finds herself wondering if she missunderstood the message. Then something from the far corner of the room moves and she can see the taller woman's figure start to form in the shadows.

"Princess. I'm glad that you've come so quickly." says Setsuna, and as she walks into the chamber it seems to flicker to life. The dark haze withdrawls ever so slightly, several torchs bursting into life on the cavern walls.

As always, the dancing firelight reflects off of the glass lining the room and sends them into a fantasy world. Like the type you would read about in a story, when a the queen of the fae's enters her chamber.

Or maybe, Usagi thinks to herself, smiling slightly, it's only her that sees this place in a that manner.

"Well, you said it was urgent." answers Usagi, laughing slightly. She folds her hands behind her back, grinning up at the other woman. "So what did you need, Setsu-chan?"

The nickname does nothing to alleviate the worried frown on Setsuna's face, and that fact alone sobers the Moon Princess up some. The woman is clad in her senshi uniform, garnet staff clutched in one hand.

"We have a problem with one of the time-lines, Princess." Setsuna says, and then she turns to face the eastern wall, hand flicking in the same direction. A droplet of firelight follows the motion of her fingers, flying from its spot on the wall and slamming into something just inches from the green haired woman's hand.

Usagi gasps - and she is completely enthralled by the sight before her. The fire seems to spread out, stretching itself into fine strings and running the length of the cavern. It spreads along the walls and the floor and the cieling, twisting and crossing over each other time and again, forming a tangled mess of burning light.

"What is that?" the blonde gasps.

"This? This is a map of timelines. These lines are the markers for thousands of different universes. Each time they cross each other, the two universes merge in some shape or form." explains Setsuna.

"Oh." says Usagi, blinking. That sort of made sense, she guessed. "So, you needed me to help with them?"

That was way odd, she couldn't help but think. And, when Setsuna shakes her head in answer, she cannot help but let out a sigh.

"That's good." says Usagi. "Because I'd probably just mess them up more."

That does it. A small smile flits across the pale woman's face for just a moment, then it goes serious again. Setsuna walks across the cavernous room, stopping beside Usagi.

"Do you see those two lines, Usagi?" she asks, pointing towards a spot on the roof. "The two that twine together every few inches, then merge into one?"

Usagi nods. "Yeah. None of the others look like that though...is it a bad thing?"

This time, Setsuna nods. "Very. Those two lines cross so frequently because they share a very important aspect. Both have a representation of the moon; one in the shape of a princess, one in the form of a spirit."

"Wha? So one of those lines is where we live, right?" Usagi bursts out, blue eyes wide in awe. "That's cool!"

"It would be, were they not becoming one now." states Setsuna, voice serious. "In the line directly opposite ours, they're spirit's human form has been destroyed. It will be many months until it can find a new host. In those months, if left alone, that world would most likely fall into ruin."

Usagi blinks, frowning slightly. "Because they don't have a moon spirit?"

"Yes." says Setsuna, nodding. "There is much in that world that depends on the prescence of Yue. Entire nations that, without her help, will turn into dystopian societies. Possibly even just cease to exist."

"So...What do you need me for?" asks Usagi, hesitantly. She isn't sure that she wants to know anymore.

"I need you to journey there, Princess, and help maintain balance until Yue can find a new form. Help that world attain peace, just like you would were it your own." Setsuna pauses then, and the look on her face grows distant. Almost pained, as though she's trapped in her own memories - and, oh, she does have many of those. Of every world and every century and every being to help rule them. "And, if at all possible, destroy the force that led to Yue's destruction."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so, here's the next part to this! i'm gonna give the same message as before. i take requests for stories, so drop me a PM! i do them for Sailor Moon, FMA, and One Piece. all characters. all plots. just give a shout!

i also live off of reviews, so if you would be so kind as to drop me one?

* * *

Usagi quickly discovers that the world so closely twined with hers isn't similar in the slightest. Instead of towering sky-scrapers and bustling streets, she is thrown into a city where the houses are made of mud and brick and people walk the roads, heads down and feet dirty.

A single glimpse is all that she needs to understand that something is wrong here. That the people in this world, they're suffering. Afraid, even, as though they will be attacked at any moment.

The blonde finds it hard to blend in with them, even though her clothes mirror their own. A skirt and blouse of a dark green fabric, with a dark brown vest over her top. Unlike so many of those milling about her, she has on a pair of leather boots. They dissapear into the folds of her skirt, coming up almost to her knees. Just like her senshi boots, but no where near as comfortable. She does her best to watch the ground like those around her, but everything attracts her attention.

The stands that line the street, with vendors all but begging for customers.

The odd chutes that criss-cross the city, carrying on them packages and bags that are brimming with letters.

The way that, what she can see of the upper levels of this town, people seem to be better off.

But, what steals her eyes the most, is the wall. It surrounds the entire city, blocking any view from the outside world. Battlements line the top of it and, vaguely, Usagi can make out the shape of people walking across it's top.

A kind old woman tells her that it's meant to keep unwanted visitors out.

Usagi cannot help but think that it feels more like they are keeping people _in_.

-x-x-x-x-

The lower levels of the city, which Usagi learns is called Ba Sing Sei, is not much help. Most people don't stop when she calls to them and those that do have never heard of a _Sokka_. Don't look like they appreciate the interruption, either, and so she eventually just quits asking people.

Instead, she wanders through the labryinth of back streets and alleys, trying hard to ignore the way that people stare at her. Eventually, the sun sets somewhere behind the wall and the city is plunged into darkness. This bottom place, which seems to be the poorest section of town, changes then.

Most dissapear into whatever building they call home. Those that don't? Well, Usagi does her best to stay away from them.

-x-x-x-x-

She doesn't sleep at all that night, to worried about the leering gazes of all who glance her direction. As soon as morning comes, she hikes her skirt up around her ankles and makes her way for the alabastor stairs.

-x-x-x-x-

Despite the change in atmosphere, those in the upper levels are _just_ as unhelpful. Oh, they all stop when she asks for help. They just don't give her the answers that she needs. That is, when they give any answer.

Most are too busy staring at her, as though she's a beast that has escaped its cage in the zoo. Twice, she catches children pointing at her. More than a few times, people she pass move close together and start to whisper.

It takes her a long while to realize why. When she does, she all but trips over her own feet trying to come to a quick halt. A wild-eyed glance around the city only proves her random assumption.

No one else in this entire city is blonde.

-x-x-x-x-

Shortly after her realization, Usagi decides that it's best to leave the city. After all, she cannot find anyone that goes by the name _Sokka_ within it's boundries. And, surely, everyone would know of someone with that much importance.

-x-x-x-x-

The land outside of Ba Sing Sei surprises her. It's almost barren, with nothing but rolling dunes and dark brown sand. In the distance, she can make out a sparse forest. Aside from that, the only markings she can find is a path and a sign.

_Fire Nation_, it says, _7,000 miles west_.

Usagi doesn't know what it means, exactly, but she decides to follow it. There are no other paths around anyway, and she isn't that inclined to go trecking through a desert on her own.

-x-x-x-x-

By the time night falls, Usagi is greatly regretting her decision to leave the city. Out here, she's alone. No one to help guide her or keep her company or listen to her talk. Just silence and the occasional growl of a distant animal or chirp of an insect.

It is the second night that she cannot get to sleep, once again kept awake by fear.

-x-x-x-x-

The sun isn't quite fully risen when Usagi awakes and, for a moment, she cannot figure out what woke her. Her small bag of belongings, which Setsuna thoughtfully sent with her, is still beneath her head in place of a pillow. The thin, dark green sheet is still pulled over her body.

She lays there for a few moments, brows creased in both confusion and irritation, before she hears it again. A scream.

The noise sends her jolting up and scrambling to her feet. The sheet gets tangled around her legs and she ends up falling back down, palms sliding against the hot sand.

"Oh, get off of me!" she grumbles, kicking herself free. Then she snatches up her bag, tugs it on one shoulder, and takes off in the direction of the shout.

-x-x-x-x-

It's a mugging, Usagi realizes, and an unfair one at that. A single girl, clad in layers of blue, surrounded by three larger men. They were the same sorts of clothing as the people in Ba Sing Sei, all brown, tattered, and stained.

"Get away from me!" the brunnette shouts. She takes a step away from the thugs, one hand reaching for her hip. Fingers close upon air and a look of almost fear crosses her face - just as one man starts to laugh.

"C'mon, girly." he sneers. "Just hand over your stuff and we'll take it easy on you."

The brunnette shakes her head, tugging the brown bag closer to her chest. The hand not holding it comes up in front of her, fingers curled in a fist.

"I don't think so!" she snaps, but Usagi doesn't miss the bit of concern in her voice. Evidently, neither do the thugs because they're suddenly laughing and moving closer to her, hands pulled back into fists and mouths pulled into sneers.

Just as one of them draws their arm back to strike the young woman, Usagi throws her bag to the ground and lunges. Her arms slam into the mans waist, knocking him off balance, and they both go tumbling into the sand.

"What the Hell?" one of the other men barks.

The brunnette sees this as her chance though and, without hesitating, pulls her leg back and promptly knees one of them in the groin.

-x-x-x-x-

The scuffle doesn't last long, after the odds even out a little bit. When it's over, Usagi picks her bag up from where it landed and turns to the brunnette. She smiles, brushes the sand off of her skirt, and then clasps her hands in front of her.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi." she chirps, dipping into a short bow. When she comes up, the smile is still there but there's concern in her eyes too. "Are you okay?"

The girl seems taken a back and, for a moment, just stands there and watches her. Then she rushes into a returned bow, hands clasped in front of her.

"Katara." she says in return. "And, yeah, I'm fine. They just caught me off guard, you know? I wasn't expecting to see them out there."

She seems nervouse, Usagi thinks to herself, and she ends up tilting her head slightly and letting out a laugh. "I don't think anyone expects to be mugged, Tara-chan."

-x-x-x-x-

Katara, it seems, is heading to the next city over. It's a small place, just on the border that divides the Fire Nation from the Earth Nation. Not even on the maps, she explains, so probably not somewhere that Usagi would be interested in going.

In answer, Usagi just laughs and shrugs. "I'm not really sure what sort of a place I should be interested in, Tara-chan. Would you mind if I tag-along for a little bit though?"

For a moment, Katara hesitates. Looks like she's about to say no, like she _should_ say no, but doesn't.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." says Katara, hesitantly. "I mean, you did help me out with those guys."

"Great!" Usagi says, beaming at her.

Katara cannot help but grin back.

-x-x-x-x-

"Ugh..." Usagi groans, head drooping. "Are we _almost there_?"

Beside her, Katara rolls her eyes. "I already said that we had a way to go still, Usagi."

"Yeah, but you said that hours ago!" she protests. She doesn't lift her head though, too tired to do something even that simple.

"I told you that ten minutes ago." counters Katara. "Gods, you sound just like my brother when we have to walk places!"

This catches Usagi's attention, and she perks up slightly. "You have a brother? Me too!"

"Really?" asks Katara, and she seems greatful for the change in topic. Glad to be talking about anything _but_ how much land they still have to travel. "How old is he?"

"Oh, Sato-chan's only eleven. He's way younger than me and a bit of a brat, too." Usagi explains, tilting her head back. She looks at the sky for a moment, then lets her eyes slide closed. Pictures her brother and wonders if Setsuna came up with a good cover story like she said she would. "I love him though. Family, y'know? Can't go without them even when they bug you."

Katara laughs and nods. "That's exactly how my brother is! Sokka's older than I am though, by four years. He always tries to use that against me, like he learnt so much more than I did in those four years. It's really annoying and - are you okay, Usagi?"

Behind her, Usagi has come to a complete stop. She stares at Katara, blue eyes wide in complete disbelief. It couldn't be that easy, could it? Finding the sister to the boy she was looking for...Amazing!

"Usagi?" Katara repeats, turning and starting back over to her. "What's wrong?"

_-Don't be an idiot, Usagi! Use some tact every now and then!-_

Shaking her head, Usagi gives a muttered affirmal. The Rei-voice in her mind could be right, she supposes. In fact, it usually is. So she doesn't just blurt everything out right then and there and, instead, gives a half-truth.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Usagi answers, trying to wipe some of the disbelief off of her face. "It's just that I've heard that name before. A friend of mine...she said that he could help me?"

"Sokka? Help you?" Katara asks, face twisting into something that's partially disbelieving and partially wary. "With what?"

"I'm...I'm not really sure, actually." admits Usagi, rubbing the back of her head. "Setsu-chan didn't really give me a whole lot of detail."

-x-x-x-x-

Katara acts differently after that. More gaurded, as though she isn't sure whether she should trust her or not. The treck becomes more uncomfortable for Usagi then it was before.

-x-x-x-x-

Thankfully, they reach the village before night falls. Just like Katara had told her, it's a small one. The houses are made of some sort of clay, just like in Ba Sing Sei, but they are far less impressive then even those from the poorer parts of town. They are smaller in number, too, and fewer people line the streets.

They all stare at Usagi as the duo walks down the street and, eventually, she cannot take it anymore. Grabbing onto the other girl's blue sleeves, she tugs Katara to a stop.

"Why does everyone keep staring at me?" she whines, and she's certain that, were Rei there, her answer would be filled with sarcasm.

Instead, Katara stares at her for a moment. Looks her over and takes everything in. Must decide she really _isn't_ a threat, because her face softens even as she pulls her arm free from the upset girl's grip.

"I guess,' she eventually says. 'that they're all looking at your hair. It's...very odd, you know?"

"My hair?" Usagi echoes, and she pulls one of her pigtails over her shoulder, carefully running her fingers through it. The blonde strands are tangled together and in desperate need of a good washing, she notes, but it doesn't look horrible. Then she remembers her realization in Ba Sing Sei and bites down on her bottom lip. "Because I'm blonde, right?"

"Well, yeah." Katara agrees, and her eyes are glued onto the almost yellow locks. "I mean, I've never seen anyone with hair like yours before, Usagi. The closest to it was -"

The dark haired girl cuts herself off there, abruptly turning on her heel and nodding in a vague direction. "We should hurry. My brother and our friends are probably waiting for me."

-x-x-x-x-

The introductions take place in a run-down inn that lays on the edge of the village. Usagi is shown three boys and another girl, and is introduced to them one by one.

Toph, who reminds her very much of Makoto.

Zuko, who brings a bit of Rei to her mind.

Aang, who acts and sounds just like Chibiusa.

And Sokka - who looks so very confused when she lets out a squeel and pulls him into a hug, glad that she's finally found the boy she's been looking for.

"Eh, Katara?" asks Sokka, trapped in the vice-like grip of the blonde. "What's she doing?"

His sister shrugs, then looks away almost sheepishly. "She's just happy she's found you, I guess."

"Found him?" Aang asks. "Why was she looking for him?"

Before Katara can answer, Usagi let's go of Sokka and takes a step backwards. She gives him a quick bow, because no doubt Minako would yell at her if she didn't, and then a grin. "My friend said that I needed to find you. That you could help me?"

"Help you?" Sokka echoes, and he looks very confused. For all his boasting about being more than the meat-guy, few people actually see him as that. And he _knows_ that he's never met this girl before. "With what?"

"Finding out what happened to the Moon Spirit, of course!" Usagi chirps. When everyone just stares at her, she falters slightly. "You are the right Sokka, right? The one that knew Yue? Because Setsu-chan said that you'd be able to help me, if you were."

As though a switch has been flipped, Sokka is suddenly on the defensive. He has taken a step away from Usagi, shoulders bunched up and eyes narrowed at her. The others in the room are staring too, but they don't seem anywhere near as hostile.

_I wonder what happened_, she wonders for a moment, _to make him so angry._

"What do you know about Yue?" demands Sokka, and it looks for all the world as though he'll attack if she says the wrong thing.

So Usagi tells him the truth.

"I'm her counter-part, from another universe. Well, as close to being a counter-part as can be, I guess." she answers. "My name's Tsukino Usagi, and I come from Tokyo, Japan."

-x-x-x-x-

It's like some deranged game of twenty questions after that. They demand to know something and she provides them with an answer, never getting a chance to ask one of her own.

_"You're a spirit? A _moon_ spirit?"_

"Well, no. I'm the princess of the moon, from the Silver Millenium."

_"What's that_?"

"It's a time way far in the past, back in my universe. I was the daughter of the queen of the Moon Kingdom."

"_So you're royalty?"_

"Heh, I guess so! I don't really think like that a lot, though. My friend Mina-chan is way more suited to that than I am."

_"Is she from this other universe too?"_

"Yep! She's one of my senshi. Sailor Venus. She's also the princess of Venus. Or, y'know, she was in the past."

_"What's a senshi?"_

"I guess they're kind of like my gaurdians? They're all princesses of different planets, but they're supposed to fight with me and help me defeat the baddies. Luna says that, in the past, they were soldiers _and_ dignitaries, which I always thought was really cool."

"_Who's Luna?_"

"Oh, she's my cat."

_"Why are you here now?"_

"Because Setsu-chan said that I needed to come help you guys. She's Sailor Pluto, you know, and she's in charge of keeping track of time. I guess she's got to keep an eye on the different universes, too, because she knew all about this one!"

Finally, Sokka seems to latch onto the last question. He interrupts Aang, who was about to ask who-knows-what, by leaning foreward and clearing his throat.

"What are you supposed to do here?" he demands, and his eyes are cold as ice. "Yue - she's already dead. She's been dead for two months, now."

Usagi blinks, face softening for a moment. She recognizes that look now. Has seen it far too often on Naru's face as of late, whenever they pass on the street or in the halls at school.

"I'm sorry..." whispers Usagi, and she turns her eyes onto her hands, folded in the strangly thick fabric of her skirt.

"What?" asks Sokka. Everyone else in the small room went quite long ago, leaving the entire matter in the Water Tribe boy's hands.

"You loved her." states Usagi, and there's an unnatural sorrow to her voice. Something that shouldn't be there for someone who has never even met Yue. "And I didn't know about this world soon enough to help save her. I'm so sorry!"

The tears rolling down her face seems to be the signal that questions can no longer be asked. All eyes are on Usagi, and she knows it. The thought just makes it worse.

"I don't think I'm supposed to bring her back..." she says, tears still running down her cheeks. "But Setsu-chan says that I'm supposed to help your world find peace! And - and help destroy whatever killed her!"

-x-x-x-x-

They leave Usagi be for most of the night, free to her own jumbled thoughts. She's only known them for a few hours but she can already relate each one of them to someone she knows back home.

It makes her heart ache, both in longing and sorrow.

-x-x-x-x-

Aang, it seems, is the quickest to warm up to her. The young monk, or Avatar as he explains to her the next morning, spends quite a bit of time chatting with her. He has no qualms about answering her questions, though he does give her a few odd looks every now and then.

"You mean you don't have 'benders in your world?" interrupts Zuko, brows raised in surprise.

It's the first time that he's spoken to her and Usagi offers him a smile. "Nope! Aside from the people from the Silver Millenium, no one there can use any kind of powers."

"Lucky." Katara grumbles from her spot on the bed she shares with Toph. "That means you don't have to deal with any fire-benders."

The comment makes Zuko wince, and he quickly turns back to the scroll spread out in front of him. He doesn't speak to Usagi after that.

-x-x-x-x-

Over the next week and a half, Usagi finds herself learning a lot about her new companions. She learns their purposes, their skills, and their relationship with the others. All of them but Zuko, who doesn't speak much to anyone, and Sokka, who seems to be trying to avoid talking to her, are friendly.

Save Katara, whenever the ex-prince is brought into the conversation. Then things become stilted and icy, as though she would rather be talking about _anything_ aside from Zuko.

-x-x-x-x-

After two weeks of being with them, Usagi decides that she can't take it anymore. So, one night during dinner, with everyone sitting around the campfire, she pops the question.

"Hey Katara?" she asks.

"Hmmm?" Katara looks over at the blonder, lowering her bowl of soup.

"Why don't you treat Zuko like you do everyone else?" asks Usagi, and there's a simplistic sort of wonder in her voice. Like she really cannot even begin to fathom why the ex-prince is treated so much worse then the others.

In truth, she can't. It's just uncomprihesible to her. Especially as they're all on the same side, striving for the same goal.

For a moment, Katara just wordlessly moves her mouth. Her cheeks burn red, but Usagi can't figure out whether it's in anger or embarrassment. Maybe both? She certainly seems flustered at the question, as though it isn't one one she's ever thought about having to answer.

The other members of the group have frozen, bowls still held in their hands. Aang looks completely surprised, as though it's never crossed his mind before. Toph just raises an eyebrow, and she and Sokka look almost amused at the situation.

Zuko?

He is just staring at the two girls, eyes wide and mouth open slightly. Like he has never before imagined that anyone would call Katara out on her bahaviour.

"W-what?" Katara stutters out eventually, slowly lowering her clay bowl into her lap.

"You always act different around Zuko. Like he's a threat or something." says Usagi, and her words aren't accusing. Just stating the facts, almost childishlly. "I wanted to know why. Don't you like him?"

"I - no!" bursts Katara, indignation clear in her voice. "I _don't_ like him! He's rude and from the Fire Nation and _he tried to kill us_! Why would I like him?"

Usagi blinks, but doesn't look away from the Water-bender. Not even to see what Zuko's reaction to it is. The corners of her lips tug down into a frown.

"Because he's fighting with you?" she asks.

Katara just snorts, crossing her arms in front of her. "Didn't you hear me? He tried to _kill_ us before! More than once! And just because he _says_ that he's on our side now doesn't mean that he really _is_! And it certainly doesn't mean that I trust him, let alone like him."

"Katara -" starts Aang, but she cuts him off.

"No! I've told you before what I thought, Aang!" Katara snaps.

There's a moment of silence - and Usagi cannot help but wonder what the others must be thinking. Even more than that, she cannot help but wonder how they expect to bring down an entire nation if they don't trust each other.

"You know..." she says, setting her own bowl down on the ground beside her. "When I first met Michiru and Haruka, they were trying to kill me. They spent almost three months trying to kill me and steal my star-seed, because they thought it would help better the rest of the world. But you know, we worked things out."

"How?" demands Katara, and she seems honestly angry now. "How can you just forgive someone that tried to kill you? It doesn't make sense!"

Usagi just shrugs. "It makes perfect sense. They thought they were doing what had to be done. It wasn't because they had anything against me personally. I was just...In the way. I'd do _anything_ for them now, though."

And she would, just like with all of her senshi. She would lay down her life any day for them, if that was what had to be done. Usagi also knows that they would all do the same for her, too.

-x-x-x-x-

The rest of the night is an awkward one. Katara goes to her tent before anyone else, and Zuko is quick to go into his own. Usagi doesn't speak much to the others and, soon, retreats to her own corner of the camp.

-x-x-x-x-

Both Water Tribe children treat her differently after that and Usagi cannot decide whether it is a good thing or not.

Katara? She doesn't speak to Usagi much any more. Tries to avoid her as much as possible and, when they have to do something together, it is a stiff affair. But there's also an air of shame to her actions, as though she's upset her insensitivity towards Zuko had been brought up in front of everyone.

Sokka? He still seems wary around her. Not so much like he doesn't trust her, because he clearly does. She wouldn't be there if he didn't, that much Usagi knows. No, it's more like he just doesn't know what to think about her. But there is a definite glint of approval in his eyes now.

She cannot help but think that it's a step in the right direction.

-x-x-x-x-


End file.
